Hyperdimension Neptunia: Azure Chapter
by vocaloidHM01
Summary: After losing to Nu, Ragna and Nu fall in the boundary together and fuse into something between his original body and that of a Murakumo Unit. Waking up in the world of Neptunia, Ragna finds that not only does he still have his physical body, but he has gained the power of a Murakumo Unit. Exploring the world of Gamindustri, he fights to purge the corruption that lay in the nations.
1. Rebel 1: The Grim Reaper and the Goddess

**A/N: Hello people, vocaloidHM01 here. Here's an idea that I have been itching to put out here. A crossover between my favorite RPG franchise, Hyperdimension Neptunia, and my favorite fighting game franchise that's not based off an anime, BlazBlue. I poured alot of time into this and my artwork so I hope this is satisfactory. Anyways without further ado, Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the first chapter in this saga, the Hyperdimension Neptunia: Azure Chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **UPDATE 7/26/17: I added an opening sequence, which will be in all subsequent chapter releases as well.**

 **Rebel 1, ACTION!**

* * *

"Ugh...shit...!" Ragna exclaimed holding his right arm.

"Dammit...I'm paralyzed AGAIN!" Ragna thought, not feeling any of his muscles respond to his brain signals.

"What's the matter, Ragna? You done playing hard to get?" The girl known as Nu-13 asked as she hovered before him.

"huff...huff...Shut...yer pie...hole..." Ragna got out between deep breaths.

Nu giggled as she looked at the downed state Ragna was in, "That's all right. I'm not in the mood to beat around the bush, anyway...", Nu flashed Ragna a smile of bliss of what's going to happen next, "Let's become one, here and now..."

"No, don't..." Ragna grunted out before a surge of pain assaulted various places in his body.

A multitude of blades have made their way into his legs, torso, arms; you name it. He stood helplessly as the girl before him gave him a savage grin, that of a hungry beast examining their meal.

"Guaaah!"

"Ahhh...yes, Ragna... Give me more of that delicious energy...I said more...!" NU exclaimed.

Her face taut with ecstasy, the girls summons forth a gigantic sword. She pulls Ragna into her arms just as the giant weapon thrusts forward, skewering them both.

"ARGH! You crazy whore-!"

"Ragna...!" Nu exclaimed.

The girl's back arches in a spasm of pleasure. Still transfixed upon the girl's blade, the two bodies slowly fall into the cauldron's maw.

"No...Don't go...!" A voice unknown to Ragna at the moment calls out.

"That voice...Who the hell are you...?" Ragna thought, feeling his consciousness slowly start to fade away.

"Brother!" The voice calls out again.

"Get out here...Run, dammit...!" He thought, even though he knew his thoughts had no impact on the physical outcome.

Someone runs towards Ragna's falling body, but he lacks even the strength to recognize who he is.

A darkness begins to sear through his veins, muzzling his muddled consciousness. He feels the darkness shredding him from the inside out. That which Ragna begins becoming something else entirely...

Or at least that was the sensation.

Granted, he did feel that he was becoming something else entirely, but he felt as though someone decided to make his body weigh 50 tons. He couldn't move a limb, couldn't speak, couldn't even make an eyelid twitch. He was utterly frozen and exposed.

He then felt a melting sensation in his stomach area, as if something was trying to intrude his insides with intent of staying there for a lifetime. He couldn't scream, for he still felt the weight of the unknown force binding him.

The last feeling Ragna felt was a burning sensation in his left unharmed eye. Once again, there was nothing he could do to stop the pain. The integration process was a painstakingly long process, and he felt like a complete idiot for deciding to challenge the near-perfect Murakumo Unit.

All Ragna saw then was black. Then he felt a soft, quiet voice in his ear. It was akin to that of desperation, and Ragna was still awake enough to hear these words;

" _Please_... _save_... _Neptune_."

After that complete and utter blackness.

* * *

 **(Insert Paradisus-Paradoxum by MYTH** **& ROID)**

 **(Chorus)** _The camera shows a blue sky, then slowly pans down to Ragna, who's currently laying under the shade of a tree._

 **(Now let me open the scar)** _Ragna quickly opens his eyes as both eyes flash their respective colors._

 **(Tokeatta Virus niji ni kuro wo sashi tobitatsu)** _The camera pans to the side showing the rest of the party running over to him. The camera then pans up to show the title._

 **(Akai hana no mitsu nurete kakureta NOIZU)** _The scene changes to Ragna and IF sheathing their weapons as Neptune and Compa run over to them with excited expressions, still holding their weapons._

 **(Mune ni haiyoru no "UMAREKAWARITAI NO DESHOU?")** _The camera changes to a scene of Histoire shedding a single tear in a darkened room. A close up of Arfoire's smile is quickly shown._

 **(Eien nemutteita PARADAIMU)** _Quick camera shots show Noire in her office, Blanc on the floor reading a book, Vert playing on her computer, a hooded figure freezing a monster, and Neptune running ahead of the party._

 **(Shin wo kutte shinshoku shiteita)** _The scene changes to a dungeon, with Ragna standing in front of the party facing off against a Guard Vermin. The camera then quickly zooms in to Ragna as he glares at the screen._

 **(Now let me open the scar)** _Ragna is shown charging toward the Guard Vermin, with Compa and IF following close behind him._

 **(Tokeatta Virus furete arawa ni naru honnou)** _Black Heart, White Heart and Green Heart fly in and quickly close in on Neptune, who brings out her katana. She begins an intense duel with the three goddesses._

 **(Grew up in the loneliness)** _Neptune changes to HDD and clashes with Black Heart once more as IF and Compa begin to flank the Guard Vermin whilst attacking it._

 **(Kowareta Reality niji ni kuro wo sashi tobitatsu)** _Ragna holds his right hand in front of his face as he activates the BlazBlue. He switches his Bloodscythe to its scythe form as he runs for the head._

 **(Imasugu nukedashite shouki no meiro)** _Ragna lets out a battle cry, jumping as his scythe clashes with the Guard Vermin's arm. Everyone unleashes their special moves, as all their impacts create a blinding white light._

 **(Hanten shita KONTORASUTO)** _The scene changes to Celestia, where a single butterfly knife is seen in the center of the room as the song ends._

* * *

 **?**

When Ragna opened his eyes, he did not expect to still be in one piece. He felt all over his body and noticed that nothing seemed to be missing or out of place.

"What the-?" Ragna said as he looked at his hands, then at the position he was in.

He was currently heading toward the ground at terminal velocity, his Bloodscythe following close behind him. He also saw a girl not far from his position falling as well, but he was mainly concerned with his safety.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! SHIT!" Ragna exclaimed as he scrambled for a way to land safely without him comet diving into the ground with his body skewered by his own sword.

"Ragna..." A voice whispered in his head.

"Now I'm hearing voices in my head?! What the hell is going on?!" Ragna said as he managed to get a firm grip on the Bloodscythe.

"You can use my power if you'd like." The voice said.

Ragna felt his heart stop when he suddenly recognized who's voice it was.

"Saya...?" Ragna started to say, he then saw that the ground was getting closer, "Saya, what the hell?!"

"I'm not this Saya girl, silly. It's Nu!" the now identified Nu exclaimed in his head.

Ragna could only brace for impact as he felt a sudden headache coming on from all the confusion, "Son of a bitch-"

Abruptly, he felt his body jerk as it seemed like his body floated in mid-air for a second before it touched the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" Ragna said as he stood up, looking at himself up and down, "Was that just magic or science right now, because I seriously have no freakin' clue as to what's going on!"

"Don't worry Ragna, I'll tell you about aaaaaaaall the different details about how we fused." Nu said with an ecstatic tone.

"Urgh..." Ragna felt his head hurt just from hearing her voice, "Just shut yer pie hole and let me sleep will you..." Ragna said as he felt his strength leave his legs, "Dammit, why do my legs feel so weak? and my mind...so sleepy..."

Nu giggled, "That's just a side effect of the powers you got from from me. But don't worry! I'll show you how to work em' out when you need em'!" Nu said as she receded to the back of Ragna's mind.

Before Ragna completely blacked out however, he noticed someone running toward him carrying what seemed to be another person.

"This is really starting to be one of the shittiest days of my life." Ragna thought before he fell over, unconscious.

* * *

 **IN AN UNKNOWN HOUSE**

Ragna groaned as he began to awaken from his unconscious state. The man brought a hand to his head and inspected it for injuries, "Argh..I feel like I got hit in the head by a damn truck..."

Ragna examined his current surroundings from a lying position. The Grim Reaper gathered that he was in a room. Whose room it belonged to he did not know, but whoever it belonged to seemed to be obsessed with the color pink. The walls of the room were painted pink, the drapes near the windows were white with pink heart designs sewn into them, the blanket he was currently under... with every new item Ragna saw in the room he came to two possible answers; the room either belonged to a girl, or a guy with severe mental issues.

As he continued to examine the room in all of its pink glory, Ragna heard a soft moan next to him and immediately turned his neck to see a unfamiliar face, even if he had only seen said face for a split second prior to his collapse.

"What the hell?! Who the hell is this chick?!" Ragna thought.

Ragna's face was mere millimeters away from the face of the unknown girl. She was wearing a white hoodie with the ends of the arms and waist area being purple with two lilac purple stripes, two light blue stripes running down the arms, lining the hood, and down the center where Ragna could see some of the zipper which was a circle with a curved purple N; there were two plugs for hoodie strings, and two rather large pocket with big circular objects with purple Xs on them. She also wore a plain white choker, white hair clips that looked like directional pads, purple and white stockings, and lilac with blue and white accent shoes.

The girl whose name Ragna did not know had an iron grip on Ragna's arm, "Goddammit, let go of my arm already!" He exclaimed, shaking his arm free of her grip.

Suddenly an alarm on the night stand next to the bed began to sound off, causing the girl next to the teen to stir, "Shuuuuuut… up! Oh, crackers. Did I break something? Where am I? My room…?"

As the preteen began to sit up, she slowly began to open her eyes and look around the room. She then noticed the man next to her, "Hey, who are you? Is this supposed to be your room? If so, I'm surprised! I only heard about guys having these types of rooms in stories."

"Don't even _think_ of assuming I swing that way. Who the hell are you anyway?" Ragna asked with a annoyed glare.

"Well _sorry_ for my curiosity. It's not normal for a guy to have this much pink in one space, you know."

"To answer your question, no. This isn't my room. I don't even have a home, for crying out loud." Ragna said crossing his arms, "I've answered your question, now answer mine. Just who the hell are you?"

The preteen put her hands on her hips, "Is that really the kind of question you ask a girl while sporting a nasty look like that?"

"Jesus Christ, can you just answer my damn question?! I'm tired of people dodging my questions these days." Ragna said bringing a hand to his forehead.

The girl on the other hand noticed that she was sharing a bed with Ragna, "Never mind that question! What are you doing in bed with me? I'm waiting for an explanation buster! Were you trying to do some kinky H-game shenanigans with me while I was out cold? You were, weren't you?! You may not look it, but you just some kind of closet pervert I bet!"

Ragna looked down on the preteen that was ranting at him with a raised eyebrow. As he listened to her ramble on about how he was some kind of dirty pervert, his annoyance was soon replaced with genuine curiosity as he noticed his surroundings more clearly as well.

The room was indeed very pink, but then he noticed something that he didn't notice when he woke up that chilled him to the bone.

"I-Is that a freakin' syringe?" Ragna thought as he felt his face turn pale.

In the corner of the room placed neatly in plain sight, was an abnormally large syringe that easily rivaled that of Ragna's very own Bloodscythe. There was an unknown pink fluid inside that stayed perfectly still, just waiting to be injected into the poor life form that would be its unfortunate target.

Ragna looked back to the girl, and saw that she was now done talking. Releasing an inaudible sigh, he began to speak,

"Might I ask, what the hell were you talking about before?"

The girl's eyes were in a half open glare, "Don't play dumb with me! Whatever you did to me while I was out better be undone pronto! On the double, mister!"

"Nevermind, why don't you just stuff it, you little brat?!" Ragna's patience was out. "What makes you think I did anything of the sort to you?! If anything, I wouldn't even _think_ of doing something like that to someone who's not even in my age range! I mean seriously, look at yourself in a damn mirror!"

Before anything could escalate, it was then that a girl stepped into the room, "Oh, you're both up. Good morning, sleepyheads! Well, good afternoon, technically…"

Ragna glanced at the speaker out of the corner of his eye; the girl had light skin, pink eyes long, curled cream pink hair and was well endowed. The girl wore a white, borderline tan wool tank top with a thick neck and unattached sleeves with small puffy balls attached to them with strings, the boots she was wearing matched her top as well, with more little puffy balls attached to strings. She also wore a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, blackish brown knee length socks with light pink heart cut frills, and a black purse was sitting on her hip with a C on it and button like hearts ran the length of the belt the purse was attached to.

The girl next to Ragna made her mood do a complete 180 and smiled sheepishly, "Um, this isn't my room, huh? And this dude says it isn't his... so does that mean that its yours? Why am I tucked into your bed so snuggly?"

The pink haired girl closed her eyes, as if to gather her thoughts, "Well, let's see. It all happened last night. I was looking up into the sky and saw a shooting star. That was you."

"I was a shooting star? Are you yanking my hoodie strings? I fell from the sky?"

The pink haired girl opened her eyes having finished recalling the events of the night before, "I'm pretty sure. I followed you to the ground with my eyes and you definitely slammed into the earth like a spear. Then I also saw your friend here who seemed to also fall from the sky. He seemed to land just fine, until he fell over and wouldn't wake up. So, I ended up pulling you from the ground and slinging your friend over my shoulder to carry you two to my bed, since you were both out cold."

"All by yourself? That's cool, thanks! You're a lot stronger than you look."

"Did she just say that she casually slung my body over her shoulder while carrying another body? How strong is this girl?" Ragna thought.

Ragna had to admit that he was more than impressed. If this petite girl was really capable of carrying an unconscious preteen and a grown man all by herself, then she would have to be strong. _Really_ strong.

"I attend a nursing school. Transporting limp bodies is part of our training, so I'm used to it! My name is Compa, um…"

With the conversation steering towards introductions the purple haired girl placed an index finger on her cheek, as if it was some kind of thinking position, "Oh, I'm Neptune. Compa, huh? Then, should I call you… Com… uh… whatever. Compa's fine."

"It's nice to meet you, Nept-… Neppee-… Neptaa-…"

"This is just sad to watch." Ragna thought, looking at the girl with a sweatdrop.

"Ne-pelvis… Nep… tumor… W-wahh…"

Compa seemed as though she was about to cry just from not being able to pronounce Neptune's name, and just as Ragna was about to say something, Neptune chimed in with a solution, "Oh, is it confusing you? Okay, then you can call me Neptuna, Nep-Nep, Neppermint, or something else!"

"Okay, then I pick Nep-Nep. It's nice to meet you, Nep-Nep!"

During the conversation between the two girls, it was Neptune's name that caught Ragna's attention, "Neptune? Wasn't it that name I heard before I blacked out the first time? _This_ is that Neptune? Good grief, you can't be serious…"

Ragna was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed that both girls were looking at him, expecting an answer from him, "…Ragna. Ragna the Bloodedge."

Neptune began to poke her index fingers nervously, "Hmm… err… could you spell that out for me?"

Ragna resisted the urge to groan, "If this girl is the brat I am supposed to keep an eye on, then my brain is going to be the one that's going to commit suicide before me." He thought.

"R-A-G-N-A."

"Actually, I meant your last name." Neptune said raising a finger.

"Blood. Edge. Put those 2 words together and you got the last part of my name." He said with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Now that I think about it, your first name sounds an awful lot similar to the word Ragnarok…" Compa said.

"But you're not a Soul Eating Black Dragon, right? I mean, only your right arm is black!" Neptune exclaimed, breaking the 4th wall.

"What the-?! Do they know about the BlazBlue?!" Ragna thought, mentally startled, "Shit, I can't let ordinary people know what I really am-!"

Neptune and Compa looked at each other and shrugged, not knowing how their offhand comments were actually dangerously close to what kind of person he really was.

Compa shared the curiosity as Neptune, "Are you some kind of monster that eats souls, Mr. Ragna?"

Ragna took a deep breath and told a half-truth, "I do have a power called 'Soul Eater', but it's just a fancy name that implies how hard my attacks can get. It gives the feeling of having your soul being sucked from your body and eaten."

Ragna knew it was a lame lie, but judging by the way Neptune and Compa looked, they seem to have bought the half-truth, "That makes sense I guess. Makes me not want to get on your bad side, like ever." Neptune said holding her chin with one hand.

Compa nodded her head in agreement; "Yeah. But you wouldn't try to do anything bad to us if we did, would you, Mr. Ragna?"

"Tch. I wouldn't go that far." Ragna said with a grunt as he stretched his arms. "Now, where's my…"

Ragna's eye scanned all over the room until he found the object he was looking for, "…There it is."

Compa followed his eyes until she saw the thing he was looking at, "Oh, is that your sword, Mr. Ragna? I found it stabbed into the ground near you, so I made sure to dust off the edges." Compa said with a smile.

"Oh, really? Thanks…I guess." Ragna said as he examined his blade, "What the hell did she use to clean this? Baby wipes?" He thought.

It was then that he noticed Compa shuffling slightly, "By the way… I'm sorry I only had the one bed. I would have put you in separate beds, but…"

Ragna's mind processed this new information, then his mind went back to Neptune's earlier accusation, "Compa, as the owner of this house, you HAD to have come in here to check on us at some point. While I hate to ask this, but did you see anything happening while you were here?"

"Well, I don't think so… oh yeah! I did see a lot of moving around on the bed."

Neptune pointed an accusing finger at the Grim Reaper, "I knew it! You did have your way with me, pervert!"

Ragna remained firm as he stared at Compa, waiting for her to continue her train of thought.

"However...you were still out cold, Mr. Ragna."

Neptune stopped pointing and looked over at Compa, while Ragna narrowed his eyes, "Explain."

Compa's face was now beet red and she began shuffle around more, "Well… let's just say she was doing a lot of very intimate things and leave it at that. I mean, stuff that would be not even considered R-18. The forbidden X rating."

Neptune's face was red from ear to ear, "No way… I didn't really do that kind of stuff did I?"

Compa only responded with a nod, too embarrassed to give a verbal answer.

Ragna on the other hand looked pale at first, then in a matter of seconds, gave Neptune a glare as cold as death itself, "It looks like YOU were the one having your way with ME! Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't kick your ass here and now!" Ragna exclaimed, embarrassment turning to anger.

The purple haired preteen rubbed the back of her and gave a timid smile, "Cause I'm cute, adorable, and innocent?" In an instant, Ragna drew the Bloodscythe and pointed it at Neptune's face, making sure the tip was barely a centimeter away from her nose.

"Come on, it was an accident! And we were both asleep! You gotta forgive me!"

"Hmph, that outta to have startled her." Ragna thought, lowering her signature weapon, "Let me catch you doing that shit, and I'll show you why I was called the 'Grim Reaper' in my world." Ragna said with a glare.

Neptune brushed off the threat from the Grim Reaper. "Yeah, you say that, but I bet you were all like, 'Oh yeah, Neptune you're soooo amazing! Don't stop, give me more; MOOORREE!'"

Ragna could only think, 'Not this shit again' and continued to silently glare at Neptune, who returned a cheeky grin. "You liked it and you know it."

"Screw you."

"Wait a minute. Did you just say you came from a different world, Mr. Ragna?" Compa asked, catching the 'in my world' comment at the end.

"Damn...", Ragna cursed under his breath, "I shouldn't have wasted my breath."

"A different world? Are you some kind of alien?" Neptune piped up.

"..." Ragna was silent for the most part, but seeing as how the conversation wasn't going to continue without him, he spoke up, "Let's just say that its a really shitty world and leave it at that."

"You shouldn't swear like that, Mr. Ragna. It's not polite." Compa said with a reprimanding tone.

"Yeah, Raggy!" Neptune exclaimed, making Ragna flinch at the nickname, "Besides, what do you mean by that word?"

"First off, I'll swear whenever the hell I want to. Secondly, it's none of your damn business. Trust me, getting involved with the affairs I have is the equivalent of commiting suicide while intoxicated."

"Hmm...sounds suspicious." Neptune said staring Ragna down, "You sure you aren't some kind of bad guy doing bad things?"

"Well, she's not completely off with that statement..." Ragna thought, "What's suspicious is the fact that you're trying to pry into MY past while I barely know about yours. So how about it? What's your story?" Ragna asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh, well..." Neptune started to say, not sure of what to tell him.

It was at that moment that Compa cleared her throat to get the attention of the bed occupant, "By the way, I noticed your all beat up everywhere. Allow me to take a look real quick."

Neptune looked down at herself, and sure enough she had a few cuts, scrapes and bruises, and her hoodie was slightly dirty, "Oh, yeah, I am kinda scraped up, huh? Thanks, nurse-in-training, I'm trusting you with this important task!"

"Sure, but I've just started… and I'm not too savvy… I get bandages all tangled up."

Compa examined Neptune's injuries, "Your injuries aren't bad, but the scratches need disinfecting. After that, I'll wrap you up. It might sting a little, but hang in there. How much bandage should I use? A little? A lot?"

"Hmm, use it all up! Wrap me up so it doesn't come loose. Besides, it's a waste if they don't last."

Ragna thought it was a huge waste to use any amount of bandages on such minor injuries, meanwhile Compa grabbed her bandage roll, "Okay, then I'll use what I have. Please let me know if it's too tight. This way… that way… loop it over…"

"Oh god...", Ragna had already began to make plans to vacate the room the moment Neptune's clothes had been stripped off. He quickly grabbed his red jacket and Bloodscythe then let himself out the room.

The voices of the rooms occupants could still be heard through the door… very easily, "Huh? Nrrrg, h-hold on, slow down! Be carefu-"

"I don't want it to come loose or you'll trip over it! Hmph, hah! There."

While this was going on, Ragna couldn't help but facepalm with a groan, "Ahhh-guuuuh-wooooo! This is way too tight. I'm gonna snap, can't breathe, can't make… more… comments!"

"Nep-Nep? …Did I do it too tight after all? Please get a hold of yourself. I'll unwrap you right n-ahhh!"

Based on the sound of Neptune's voice, Ragna could only guess that the preteen was losing her mind and becoming hysterical, while Compa was only making things worse, "It's tighter now! You're just tangling me up… stop! Gimme scissors… gimme now! Put 'em in my hands and I'll do it myself…!"

Assuming by the lack of noises that they were done, Ragna opened the door and went back into the room he just occupied. Neptune was now fully clothed, or at least in her own clothes anyway, "Ahem. By the way, I was thinking while you were wrapping me in bondages… where am I?"

Compa had a look of disbelief on her face from hearing Neptune refer to her bandages as 'bondages', "Th-They're bandages! We're in the Central City of Planeptune."

Neptune looked absolutely confused, "Planep… tune? Hmm, okay, I remember someone mentioning the world below?"

Compa smiled at the preteen, which she seemed to do a lot of, "Yes, that's absolutely correct. This is one of the major landmasses beneath Celestia."

Although it wasn't much, it was the first piece of useful information Ragna had heard since waking up, "When you say one of the major landmasses, do you mean there are more?"

"Why, yes. There are four major landmasses floating around. Sometimes they come close to one another and drift away. Remember?"

Neptune did not seem to have a care in the world... and she didn't seem to remember anything, "Nope, not at all. Planeptune? Landmasses? Rings no bells for me."

Compa looked at Neptune in fascination, "Maybe you're suffering from amnesia. I've never seen a case in person. How original! Maybe you bumped your head…"

"Isn't there medication or something for that?"

Ragna looked at the preteen with a mix of pity and curiosity, "Unfortunately, stuff like that ain't that simple kid." He thought.

Compa smiled at the amnesiac once more, "No, not for amnesia. It's usually a temporary thing. I'm sure you'll begin to recall things eventually. My Grandpa always said, 'Fancy may kill or cure!' Get some sleep, take it easy, and you'll be better in no time."

The nurse-in-training turned to the Grim Reaper, "How about you, Mr. Ragna? Do you remember anything?"

The Grim Reaper crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "I don't have amnesia or whatever. As I just said, I'm not from this world. So I still have all my memories prior to this moment."

Ragna took a moment to glance at Neptune, then back to the ceiling, "Then again, I'm surprised I don't have amnesia. Passing through the Boundary is supposed to physically and mentally screw me up according to what I heard from the rabbit." Ragna mumbled under his breath.

"What was that sensation when I landed on the ground anyway? It was almost as if I voluntarily floated in the air for a split second." Ragna thought, "That Nu bitch was inside my head, and my Azure Grimoire felt strange too; It was almost as if I had TWO of them inside me..."

Just as Ragna was about to ponder this further, he heard Compa start talking.

"Still, you should get some sleep, Nep-Nep. You'll feel better soon."

Neptune looked slightly irritated, "…Get some sleep? I feel like someone asked me to do something while I was unconscious."

The preteen's eyes widened, "Yeah, someone was crying out for help… in my dream!"

"In your dream? Then it's not real."

Neptune however, only reaffirmed herself, "Oh, you never know. It was so weird. I betcha someone from far away was like pa-choo and sent me a telepathic message, y'know?"

"It's possible. Actually, many places, Planeptune included, are being threatened by more and more monsters lately. The military powers failed to keep them from appearing. We can only defend ourselves and keep them at bay now." Compa replied in a surprisingly sagely manner.

"Then… there must be a boss generating all these monsters somewhere! I bet our mission is to go defeat that boss and save the world!"

Ragna raised a questioning eyebrow at that last statement, "'Our' mission?"

Neptune appeared to be brimming with confidence, "Yeah, you and me, Ragna! We're the ones that are gonna team up and save the world!"

"You may be right about a boss, but nobody has seen or heard anything like that. How will you find it? This is irrational, dangerous, and absolutely impossible!" Compa spoke up.

Compa's attempt to dissuade Neptune seemed to be in vain as the purplenette pumped her arms, "Nobody's gonna beat the boss if we just sit here. Someone's gotta take initiative, y'know? That's me and Ragna! Plus, I can't ignore this once I've noticed it. Haven't you heard 'strike while the iron's hot?'"

"First off, when the hell did I say anything about joining you? Second off, what do you mean by boss? This isn't some kind of video game." Ragna stated.

Ignoring his comment, Compa began to contemplate what Neptune said, "I believe Grandpa did have a saying like that. Yes, that's right. I wanted to be a nurse to save people."

For the first time since meeting her, a serious expression made its way onto Compa's face, "So, why should I save the injured, but not those being threatened by monsters? How impolite of me!" Compa's facial expression changed from serious to determined. "Nep-Nep, I'm not the strongest, but I'll help. Two is better than one!"

"You will? Don'tcha have school? You're not in the middle of summer vacation or anything, right?"

"Right, but… this city's population has been declining due to monsters eating them. Students are leaving school out of fear, so it's closed down for now. Classes are suspended until further notice."

The bubbly preteen was ecstatic that Compa would be helping, "Oh, that sucks, but that means you can camp out, right? Goodie! Let's go find the dungeon where the boss is waiting!"

Neptune turned to face Ragna, "You're gonna help me too, right? I mean, you ARE a alien and all."

"I'm not a goddamn alien kid. Please get that through your skull." Ragna said, tapping the side of his head for emphasis.

The preteen simply turned the other way, humming, which made Ragna's eye twitch.

"Well?" Neptune said, waiting for Ragna to give a response.

"Ikuze." Was all Ragna said before slinging the Bloodscythe behind his back and walking out the room.

* * *

 **LATER THAT DAY**

The group of three entered a 'dungeon' that Compa had found on an internet site called Dunglemaps. The dungeon was pretty much an abandoned factory with pipes, fences, wooden boxes, and large boilers scattered all over the place.

Neptune ran out in front of the group, unable to contain her excitement, "Is this the dungeon you found searching Dunglemaps? Yeah, it feels like a dungeon with lots of tough monsters."

Compa shook her head at the bubbly preteen, smiling the entire time, "No, no strong monsters here. I searched for 'dungeons with weak monsters.' We're not ready for the strong ones yet."

Neptune's excitement dropped like a rock, "What? Only weaklings? Then I'll wait here and get to know Raggy where we won't encounter any and you can come get us when you find the boss."

The nurse-in-training began to pout, "Th-That's not fair! I want to spend time with Mr. Ragna! Besides we're a party, so we're basically soul mates. Abandoning your party now goes against the rules of this world. You'll get punished by the goddess!"

Ragna glanced at Neptune out of the corner of his eye, "It would be pretty damn ironic is she's one of these so-called...goddesses." He thought.

The man could see the gleam in Neptune's eyes, "Goddess? So not only are there monsters, but there's a goddess here, too?"

"A goddess who can't remember a damn thing at that." He thought with a sweatdrop.

Compa went from pouting to sympathizing with the amnesiac, "You didn't know? Silly amnesia… but forgetting even the goddess? Oh, you poor thing!"

The nurse-in-training immediately went back to the one thing she did almost all the time, which was smiling, "Aside from Planeptune, there are three other landmasses: Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee. Each planet is protected by a goddess, and people go to the Basilicom to worship them and help govern each land."

Compa tried to make her expression match the tone of the topic. "We have no idea where the monsters are coming from. Their power just grows and grows. Everyone thinks it's due to the goddesses' weakening powers. Heated discussions take place every night on the Basilicom's blog."

Ragna took in what vital information he could from the discussion between the two, while Neptune went off asking random questions, "Basilicom? So… what kind of place is that? Is one nearby? Do they bake cookies?"

Ragna was getting annoyed at the banter between the two girls, "If you two are done with your girl-talk, then we need to get our asses in gear and move.

"Mr. Ragna is right Nep-Nep, enough banter. We should get going before the weak monsters get tired of waiting for us!"

Neptune, Compa and Ragna began to venture into the dungeon. While they walked down the passage, Ragna's eyes darted from one spot to the next, keeping one hand behind him with a firm grip on the Bloodscythe, "As crazy as all of this sounds, I'd hate for one of these assholes to just pop out of nowhere and jump us."

Neptune looked at Ragna as he looked around with cautious eyes, "What'cha looking for, Raggy? Did you drop something?"

"If these monsters is real, then we need to make sure not to get ambushed by those bastards."

Neptune wrapped her arms around Ragna's right arm, "Aww, are you THAT worried about us? You're so sweet, Raggy. It makes me wanna let you give me a piggyback ride!"

Ragna looked back at Neptune with a blank expression, "Hell. No."

Ragna suddenly felt a pair of arms snake around his left arm, he looked to see Compa with her cheeks slightly puffed, "Mr. Ragna, I want a piggyback ride too! It's not fair if Nep-Nep's the only person to get one."

"As I just said to Neptune, hell no. I'm not giving anyone piggyback rides here!" Ragna said, lightly jerking away his arm from Compa's ample bosom.

"Well, we can save that pleasure for another time anyways. Now let's keep going! I can smell treasure and monsters." Neptune said, pointing ahead.

Both girls grabbed Ragna's hands, then sped towards the direction Neptune was referring to, "Hey! let go of me, dammit!"

As the group rounded the corner, Neptune caught sight of what appeared to be a treasure chest. Letting go of Ragna's hand, the preteen ran at the speed of a certain blue hedgehog towards the item holding box, "Ooooh, treasure! Gimmegimmegimme!"

"Come on, Mr. Ragna. Let's make sure Nep-Nep doesn't hog all of the treasure."

As Ragna and Compa made their way over to Neptune, the bubbly girl opened the chest and began to look inside for its contents, bending over and giving Ragna a good view of her white and blue striped panties. He looked away, then in the next second he looked back to see her holding a wooden sword in her hands, "This is better than the sword I've got, awesome!"

Ragna stared at Neptune with a blank expression once more. Was Neptune so poorly equipped that a wooden sword was actually better than the equipment that she brought with her? "Dude, you have some serious issues if you're really trying to kill monsters with THAT piece of crap."

Ignoring his comment, Neptune pointed down the passage that the group had yet to explore, "Alright, let's keep going people!"

Shortly after walking deeper into the dungeon, the group encountered two green blob like creatures, Neptune's eyes began to burn with determination, "We finally found some monsters! Let's beat 'em up!"

Meanwhile, Ragna just stared at the monsters with a half-lidded glare, then looked back at Neptune and Compa, "Alright you two, this better be some kind of goddamn prank."

Ragna could not believe that these small, insignificant creatures were actually causing damage to the human society of this world. Even the seithr blob Arakune put up much more of a threatening appearance than this. Still a monster was a monster, and anything that stood in Ragna's way would be disposed of.

"Alright, you little shits. You stay right there and let me chop you to pieces!" Ragna exclaimed.

In a fraction of a second, the monsters had been cut in half by a horizontal slash. Ragna was standing behind where the creatures were, though they were now dead, its green bar now depleted, "All too easy."

Neptune and Compa stared at Ragna with their starry eyed look, "Wow… that weapon is soooo cool! It has to be uber rare, and the way you took out the monsters so quickly was awesome! I totally would expect nothing less from my teammate!"

"We'll definitely be safe with Mr. Ragna around."

The Grim Reaper looked at them with a raised eyebrow, "They were just small-fry monsters. Why are they impressed?" He thought.

Neptune began to look at the weapon the Ragna held in his right hand, "Hey, Raggy. Can I use your super awesome weapon?"

Ragna replied with a very simple answer for the preteen, "No."

Before he could move away, Neptune had already snaked her arms around his unoccupied arm, "Aww, come on! We're supposed to be teammates, aren't your words our bond? You can trust me!"

"I said no, dammit! And don't touch me, it's creeping me out!" Ragna exclaimed pulling his arm free.

"Aw...boo." Neptune pouted as she looked down.

Ragna looked at the preteen with an mild amount of pity, "But I can teach you a cool defensive technique that only people like me can use." He said.

"OOOH, really?!" Neptune exclaimed, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Jesus Christ, everything that goes in one ear and out through the other!" Ragna thought, "Don't mention it, you damn leech."

The odd-sounding nickname caused Neptune's head to perk up, "Leech? Come on Raggy, I'm not that small!" Neptune said, her arms around his left arm once more.

"It's because you stay attached to my arm and never let go!" Ragna exclaimed, "Not even the bunny-leech was this bad...I'd prefer her a THOUSAND times over this kid." He thought.

"Yeah, yeah, you tsundere." Neptune said as she went to where Compa was standing.

Neptune and Compa stopped to pick up three disks that the monsters dropped, "There's three of them Nep-Nep. We should each take one."

Neptune took two of the disks and ran up to Ragna, putting one of them in his hands, "You should always stop to pick up the goodies that the bad guys leave behind."

"Huh." Ragna said as he carefully inspected the disk, "I'll check out what this is some other time."

The threesome came upon a three way intersection and another treasure chest, Neptune and Compa ran towards the box while Ragna followed at his own pace, "Finders keepers!"

When the girls arrived at the container, they wasted no time in opening it. Neptune pulled out a large mallet, while Compa recovered a small gold bell; the aforementioned preteen playfully swung the giant hammer, "Neat. I bet'cha this will come in handy."

Compa noticed another treasure chest in a nearby room, ran up to the box, and relieved it of its contents. Compa returned to Neptune and Ragna with ten bottles filled with a green liquid and a remote with a single button on it, "Look! I found more treasure!"

Neptune grabbed the controller in Compa's hand, "What does this do?"

When the bubbly preteen pushed the button, a small explosion erupted from where Neptune was. When the smoke cleared, Neptune was nowhere to be seen, "N-Nep-Nep? Where did you go?"

Ragna raised a questioning eyebrow when he heard what sounded like screaming from overhead, and when he looked up, he saw none other than Neptune heading right for him in a free fall, "Nope, not me." He thought.

Ragna took one step to his right and shortly after he did, Neptune landed right where Ragna had been standing with a comedic splat. The purple haired girl was twitching violently.

"That button may come in handy in the future." Ragna said, putting a hand under his chin.

Compa shook Neptune wildly in an attempt to wake her, "Get ahold of yourself, Nep-Nep!"

Neptune eventually woke back up, rubbing her bottom, "Ow! That hurt! I think I landed on my butt!"

Ragna saw movement in out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to look, he saw two blocky, pixelated creatures with two dimensional bodies, "Goddammit'…"

The Grim Reaper gave the creature a solid slash to the face, but then saw that it was still alive, "Still kicking, huh? How about this?!" He thought.

Ragna gave a hard kick to the creature, which sent it flying into the air, then he quickly followed up with another sword slice, then a drop kick, which seemed to be overkill.

After the short-lived fight, Neptune jumped onto Ragna's back, "Raggy, my feet hurt. Carry me!"

"For the last time, hell no."

Ragna then felt the weight of another body, which of course was Compa, "Carry me too, Mr. Ragna!"

The Grim Reaper dropped both girls onto the ground and began to walk off...until Neptune and Compa climbed onto his back once again at ungodly speeds, "What the fu-"

"Come on, Raggy! As the straight man of the team, you gotta be the one to bear all the burdens!"

Ragna found himself with no choice but to resign himself to the degrading task of carrying the two girls, not because he wanted to, but because they would just get back on before he had a chance to flee, "Screw my life and just about everyone in it."

Their progress was slowed due to Ragna having to carry Neptune, Compa AND his Bloodscythe at the same time. As they continued down the unexplored passage of the intersection, two more monsters sprang out from behind the corner; both were the same as the ones Ragna had disposed of not long ago. Just when Ragna was about to ready himself, Neptune and Compa dismounted from Ragna's back and readied their weapons, "Leave this to us, Mr. Ragna!"

"Yeah, can't let you beat all the monsters by yourself, otherwise we wouldn't be much of a party."

Ragna was about to question the girls' decision to fight, but was able to stop himself, "Hmph. They can talk the talk, let's see if they can walk the walk."

Neptune held up her wooden sword, while Compa carried a large syringe with a long needle. Ragna stood off to the side with his arms crossed waiting for the battle to be over with; Neptune struck one of the 'Pixelvaders' over its head. The preteen then pulled out a toy gun from behind her back, "Bang."

A yellow bullet came out of the barrel and struck the monster, killing it instantly. Compa on the other hand, held her syringe up and ran towards the monster.

"What the? You idiot!" Ragna exclaimed, not knowing what's going to happen next.

At that moment, Ragna was greatly disturbed when the nurse-in-training used her syringe to stab the monster to death, "I'm not even...going to comment on that." Ragna said under his breath.

Neptune flashed Ragna a peace sign, "What'cha think of that, Ragna? Do I rock or what?"

"You got potential kid, I'll give you that much." The preteen pumped her arms, "You hear that, Compa? I've got the potential to be the greatest! Ragna said so, so I think he's fallen in love with me."

"Hey, where the hell did THAT come from?!" Ragna exclaimed with a slightly pale face. He did NOT want to think of what a relationship would be like with this girl.

Compa's cheeks became puffed, "What about me, Mr. Ragna? I did well too."

"You...probably have the most unique and creative fighting style out of all of us." Ragna said. He wasn't lying when he said that either. No one in their right mind would bring an oversized syringe to a life or death battle.

"Oh, Thank you, Mr. Ragna!" Compa beamed at him.

"Alright people, let's keep going! I know there's a boss in here somewhere. Make sure to grab the stuff they dropped."

After finding bullets with red tips left by the monsters Neptune, Ragna and Compa continued down the unexplored section of the dungeon… only to be stopped by a makeshift blockade made of fences and boxes.

Ragna analyzed the obstruction for a moment, "This shouldn't be a problem." He said, raising his Bloodscythe.

Neptune pulled out her new mallet seemingly out of nowhere, "We'll just bust through with this!"

The energetic preteen swung the hammer down on the obstruction, causing all of the debris to scatter in broken pieces, "All clear! Come on, the boss has got to be waitin' up ahead."

Ragna stared at the wreckage for a moment before commenting, "You know what? I'm not even surprised anymore."

After a short (in Ragna's case excruciatingly long) walk through the dungeon, the group of three arrived in the last room… only there was nothing there, just more unopened crates, fences and boilers, "You're shitting me."

"No, the monster is definitely in here, Mr. Ragna."

Compa pulled out her new gold bell, "we have to lure it out now! That's why I have this bell."

Ragna question whether or not it was safe to use the bell if it attracted monsters, for all he knew the 'boss monster' might not come out.

The nurse-in-training began to ring the bell, the chiming noise echoed throughout the room. Seconds passed, and nothing happened… Ragna's eyes darted around the room for any sign of movement, "Where is the damn thing? Do either of you know what exactly this 'Boss' is supposed to look like?"

Neptune gave a big cheerful grin, "Well' it's gotta be some kinda big monster with eight legs, and a really big sword!"

"Dear god..." Ragna said with a facepalm.

The group heard movement above them, and when they looked up a strange monster dropped down from the ceiling, "Oh shit! MOVE!"

Ragna, Neptune and Compa scrambled out of the way, as the monster dropped where they had been. The monster had the lower body of a spider, while it's waist up looked humanoid, like a strong warrior's torso and arms though the head was clearly not. In its left hand was a large two handed with sharp edges on both sides of the blade and the monsters body seemed to be armored, "What the hell?!"

Neptune stared at the boss monster, "Whoa… and I was just guessing what the boss would look like… creepy."

The strange tag displayed the name of the monster now identified as a 'Guard Vermin' and the large monster had set its sights on Neptune. The monster charged with its sword raised at the preteen who had only just readied her wooden sword; it was painfully obvious to Ragna that Neptune's poor excuse for a weapon would no doubt break the moment it made contact with the creature, "Dammit…"

Just as the Guard Vermin brought its large sword down in an attempt to cleave Neptune in two, Ragna had grabbed Neptune and carried her bridal style, narrowly evading the attack. Neptune looked at Ragna's face as he looked back at his target, "You must really like me, don't you?"

"Shut it. We need a plan of some sort before we end up commiting suicide."

Ragna did not have much to work with; he had two girls with him, an energetic preteen with a wooden sword and a blank disk, and a nurse-in-training that used an oversized syringe that can be considered a lethal weapon. He had only the Bloodscythe, the Azure Grimoire on his right arm, and his battle instincts.

Ragna grimaced at their current situation, "Looks like I need to get serious..."

* * *

"Wait for us, Mr. Ragna!" Compa exclaimed.

"Don't worry Compa, Raggy's got this! We just need to focus on the monster's hide!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Hell's Fang!" Ragna exclaimed as he charged at the monster with a fist coated with a black flame, "Uoooh!" Using his drive, he made a black, monstrous head materialize from the ground and ram into on the monster's legs.

"Die already!" Ragna exclaimed once more, "Inferno Divider!"

Ragna used his drive to coat his Bloodscythe in the black, soul stealing aura to make a diagonal slash at the creature's torso, "I'm done yet, you bastard!"

With a battle cry, Ragna gave the creature an uppercut, then continued slashing at it several times ascending higher and higher as he was doing so, "HAH!", He then gave a hard drop kick to the skull.

The monster seemed to be mildly fazed by it, but still attacked as if nothing happened to it. Like an executioner raising the execution ax, the monster brought it's sharp, bladed arm up, then struck down with the force of a thunderbolt.

"GAH-!" Ragna exclaimed as he felt his body slam into the ground like a basketball. The monster struck once more, and he managed to block the second blow in time.

"Kuso!" Ragna gritted his teeth. Ragna ran straight at the large monster and swung the Bloodscythe upwards at the Guard Vermin's torso, "Eat this!" No doubt the attack had critically wounded the monster, as it let out a shrill, ear-piercing cry. However, before Ragna could make some distance between them, the Guard Vermin brought its sword around and struck Ragna across the abdomen, knocking him on his back. "SHIT-! Why you!"

Before he could make any more comments towards the monster, He fell down on one knee, clutching the fresh wound across his abdomen, "Crap, this isn't good. If I use Blood Kain it's all over for me-!" He thought.

Compa ran over to inspect Ragna's injury, "Are you alright, Mr. Ragna?"

Blood was seeping out of the wound and Compa would be unable to properly treat Ragna while the monster was still active. Meanwhile, it seemed that Neptune was talking to herself, "What's that? Yeah, Raggy got hurt real bad. What?! You're telling me he could die?! Huh? Really? Okay!"

Neptune began to flail her arms in an attempt to get Ragna's attention, a big grin on her face, "Hey, hey! Raggy! I am totally gonna blow you and Compa away with my ultimate super-secret HDD move!"

Ragna and Compa stared at the bubbly preteen for a long moment, "What exactly is this HDD you're talking about?"

Neptune's grin was so wide it almost looked like it would split her cheeks, "I have no on earthly clue whatsoever! Histy just started talkin' to me and said, 'Neptune, use the Hard Drive Divinity, and kick the baddies' big fat butt'! …If he's even got one."

Compa fell flat on her face, while Ragna pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

Ragna looked over at Compa after noticing her staring at him, "Mr. Ragna, what is Nep-Nep talking about?"

"I have...no freakin' clue." Ragna replied honestly.

Neptune stopped in front of Ragna, jumped up and spun around with her arms and legs spread out, "What in the hell is she doing?"

Neptune was now surrounded by glowing, green binary code that rapidly alternated between the numbers 1 and 0. A ring of disks surrounded Neptune and she pulled one out, "Going all out now!"

The room was suddenly bathed in a bright light and when it subsided, Neptune, or rather who Ragna thought was Neptune who now stood before him had undergone a dramatic change, and it had certainly taken Ragna by surprise. Her hair was much longer now and was a mix of dark lilac and purple, the bangs that framed her now strikingly beautiful face were longer and her hair was pulled into two tailed braids. Her light purple eyes had become crystal blue and her irises now looked like power button symbols, her hairclips had changed into black circular objects with glowing blue X's, the combination of which made Ragna think they were the tops off of screws.

Her white and purple hoodie was replaced with a black skin suit with purple and silver segments along it and the suit hugged the curves and swells of her new, mature body very well, Ragna could not tell whether she was wearing boots or some kind skin tight leg armor, but it reached up to her thighs and matched her body suit. On her hands, she wore what looked to be gloves or gauntlets with sharp fingertips that looked as though they could be used to rend and also matched her skin suit. In her right hand, she held a large, futuristic katana that shared the same black and purple color scheme as her skin suit with a few glowing blue spots, and numerous pieces of what could be considered armor and a pair of wings were floating along the sides of her body.

The woman turned to look at Ragna, who was still down on one knee, "Ragna, I'll take care of this."

Ragna noticed how much her voice had deepened, not only that, but she spoke with a voice full of confidence and pride, Ragna raised a questioning eyebrow at the woman, "Are you really Neptune? What the hell just happened to you?"

"Of course I am. I'm just stronger than I was before."

Ragna could tell that she was not lying, he could feel an aura of power emanating from Neptune. Compa began to tug on Ragna's jacket to get his attention, "Umm… Mr. Ragna, I think the monster is tired waiting on us."

Indeed, the Guard Vermin was quite finished waiting for the group to make a move. Ragna grunted as he began to stand up, his injury was worse than he had originally thought, he stumbled from his wound, only to be caught in Neptune's free arm, "You should rest, Ragna, you're obviously in no condition to continue. Leave this to me, your attacks worked quite well and the monster has been considerably weakened. It won't take much to defeat it now."

"Let me go, dammit. I can still go-!"

Something about the way Neptune looked at him made Ragna realize that while she was indeed Neptune, however, it was like he was talking to another person entirely as Neptune shot him a stern look, "No, your injury is too severe. I won't allow you to die on me."

"Screw that...I can still fight, dammit!" Ragna exclaimed, "I've faced too much bullshit in my life that's much worse than this...so I won't ever die like this!"

Ragna pulled away from Neptune and walked in the direction of the monster, "I don't give a rat's ass if I die today anyway. But if we are really teammates, then you gotta help me beat this thing dammit!"

"Glad you said that Ragna!" Nu suddenly exclaimed in his head.

"What the-?! Not you again, I don't have the time to screw around with you right now. Get out of my head!" Ragna exclaimed in his head.

"But you just said teammates should help each other, right?" Nu said, "And remember when I said that I'll show you how to use my powers when you need them most?"

"I wouldn't consider you a comrade in a million years after the shit you pulled back in Kagutsuchi! Now if you don't have anything important to tell me, leave!" Ragna said, becoming more annoyed.

"Aww, I just thought that we can chat while I'll show you what you can do now. Phooey." Nu said in a fake somber tone.

"Out with it, NOW!" Ragna said, losing his patience quickly.

"Okay, okay. You know how I can fly around, heal my own wounds, and use a bunch of swords, right?" Nu asked.

"...What of it?" Ragna said, waiting for her to get to the point.

"You can't really use ALL of my powers to their complete extent since you're not a true Murakumo Unit, but you can use most of mine! Albeit it being a slightly weaker version since we're fused." Nu explained.

"What?!" Ragna exclaimed, "So that must have been that floating sensation I felt when I hit the ground!"

"Yep! Although that was me taking control of your body for a teeny tiny second." Nu said happily.

"First off, never do that again. Second off, How do I activate this power that I supposedly got from you?" Ragna asked.

"Finally! I was waiting for you to ask me that! There's three magic words you have to say in order to do so." Nu said, her happy tone turning slightly serious.

"Well? What are they?" Ragna asked.

"Murakumo Unit, Kido." Nu said in a voice loud enough for Ragna to hear.

"Murakumo Unit, Kido." Ragna repeated, as though he were in a trance, " I see. that's exactly what you said before we fought wasn't it?"

"Mmhm! and then we ended up fusing!" Nu exclaimed happily.

"Don't remind me of that." Ragna said, his mood immediately turning sour once again, "As much as it chaps my ass to say this, thanks Nu."

"Anytime, Ragna!" Nu said as she retreated into the recesses of his mind once more.

* * *

As Ragna opened his eyes, he noticed Neptune staring at him, "What? What the hell are you staring at?"

"I won't try and stop you from fighting. However, I need an opening to finish this quickly, can you manage that?"

Ragna stood up, filled with resolve and glared at the monster, "Yeah. That's bastard's going down."

"Alright. Right now, it's all on you Ragna!" Neptune exclaimed.

"What's Mr. Ragna doing, Nep-Nep?" Compa asked as he watched Ragna's form walk toward the Guard Vermin.

"Nothing much. He's just about to help me take that thing down." Neptune said as she watched with a smile.

"Ikuze." Ragna said as he started to slowly walk toward the monster with hatred in his eyes, "Sore wa...anata no o shiri o kikku suru toki ga kimashita!"

Ragna observed that the monster actually took a step back from the glare he was giving it, but paid it no mind as he said the words that would seal its fate.

"Murakumo Unit, KIDO!"

And 8 red blades appeared behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew...that was a long chapter. Anyways, if you guys are wondering why I didn't have Ragna use BlazBlue here is because let's be real here. Is an introductory boss like the Guard Vermin really worthy of the BlazBlue's epic techniques? I think not. It's going to be a while before he uses it, so right now he gets his default and drive attacks, Blood Kain, and a slightly weakened version of Nu's Murakumo powers. Anyways, this is vocaloidHM01 and as always, see you next chapter.**

 **Also, what Ragna said in his second to last line was: "It's time to kick your ass!"**


	2. Rebel 2: Murakumo Unit, Engage!

**A/N: Wow. I didn't expect my story to have this many followers that quick. Seriously guys, thanks for supporting my story and giving reviews to me. I really like and appreciate it. Sorry for the wait, too. I've been working like the devil on my drawings for my deviantart account and then there was finals that I wrapped up not too long ago. This chapter, we see everyone's favorite foul-mouthed rebel Ragna go up against the Guard Vermin with Nu's powers! Will he be able to make an opening for Neptune?! Find out in this chapter of Hyperdimension Neptunia: Azure Chapter! The Wheel of Fate is turning...**

 **Rebel 2, ACTION!**

 **UPDATE 5/28/17: I added an opening sequence, which will be in all subsequent chapter releases as well.**

* * *

"Compa, you need to take that bastard's eye out when he looks at you! You'll only have a fraction of a second to do so, so prepare yourself!" Ragna exclaimed with authority.

"U-um…okay Mr. Ragna! I won't let you down!" Compa replied with determination in her eyes.

Ragna couldn't help but a crack a small smile at Compa's response, "Hmph...you're not a coward, I can respect that. Be proud of yourself." Ragna said.

Compa felt her cheeks turn slightly red at the compliment, but managed to stay composed enough to focus on the enemy.

"Now then..." Ragna said, punching his palm with his fist, "You know what you're doing right, Neptune?"

"Of course." Purple Heart's reply was almost instant.

Ragna didn't need any more words than that as he glared in the direction of the Guard Vermin, "Yukō! Anata no ki no tokudai shiroari! (Let's go! You damn oversized termite!)"

At that moment, Ragna continued to walk, then he started walking faster, and faster, until he broke out into a full-on sprint towards the beast.

"HAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

 **(Insert Paradisus-Paradoxum by MYTH** **& ROID)**

 **(Chorus)** _The camera shows a blue sky, then slowly pans down to Ragna, who's currently laying under the shade of a tree._

 **(Now let me open the scar)** _Ragna quickly opens his eyes as both eyes flash their respective colors._

 **(Tokeatta Virus niji ni kuro wo sashi tobitatsu)** _The camera pans to the side showing_ _t_ _he rest of the party running over to him. The camera then pans up to show the title._

 **(Akai hana no mitsu nurete kakureta NOIZU)** _The scene changes to_ _Ragna and IF sheathing their weapons as Neptune and Compa run over to them with excited expressions, still holding their weapons._

 **(Mune ni haiyoru no "UMAREKAWARITAI NO DESHOU?")** _The camera changes to a scene of Histoire shedding a single tear in a darkened room. A close up of Arfoire's smile quickly shown._

 **(Eien nemutteita PARADAIMU)** _Quick camera shots show_ _Noire in her office, Blanc on the floor reading a book, Vert playing on her computer, a hooded figure freezing a monster, and Neptune running ahead of the party._

 **(Shin wo kutte shinshoku shiteita)** _The scene changes to a dungeon, with Ragna standing in front of the party facing off against a Guard Vermin. The camera then quickly zooms in to Ragna as he glares at the screen._

 **(Now let me open the scar)** _Ragna is shown charging toward the Guard Vermin, with Compa and IF following close behind him._

 **(Tokeatta Virus furete arawa ni naru honnou)** _Black Heart, White Heart and Green Heart fly in and quickly close in on Neptune, who brings out her katana. She begins an intense duel with the three goddesses._

 **(Grew up in the loneliness)** _Neptune changes to HDD and clashes with Black Heart once more as IF and Compa begin to flank the Guard Vermin whilst attacking it._

 **(Kowareta Reality niji ni kuro wo sashi tobitatsu)** _Ragna holds his right hand in front of his face as he activates the BlazBlue. He switches his Bloodscythe to its scythe form as he runs for the head._

 **(Imasugu nukedashite shouki no meiro)** _Ragna lets out a battle cry, jumping as his scythe clashes with the Guard Vermin's arm. Everyone unleashes their special moves, as all their impacts create a blinding white light._

 **(Hanten shita KONTORASUTO)** _The scene changes to Celestia, where a single butterfly knife is seen in the center of the room as the song ends._

* * *

Ragna gave a fierce battle cry, and dealt a diagonal slash towards the Guard Vermin's torso, which didn't do much at first, until he had 3 Murakumo blades from above stab into the same spot he cut.

Giving a pained screech, the Guard Vermin took small steps backwards, not expecting this new development. The blades that dug into its skin quickly retracted and returned behind Ragna.

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" Ragna said with a small smirk, "But I'm not done with you yet, so stay put!"

Ragna ran off without a warning, then jumped overhead, watching the monster look up at him, "Just as planned." Ragna thought, "This is for screwing with me! Belial Edge!"

Ragna soared through the air at breakneck speeds as he aimed his sword straight at the beast's eyes, black flames following his form.

Seeing what Ragna was targeting, the Guard Vermin leaned its head back just enough so that Ragna only grazed its chin. Ragna smirked as he saw that everything was going exactly as planned, "You fell for it, you dumbass!"

Obviously it couldn't understand human speech, but he saw that after Ragna tried going for its eyes, he stabbed his chin alright, but he simply stayed there, as if he was waiting for something…

Suddenly remembering that there were 2 other people that were supposed to be in the room, it looked to the left just in time to see Compa shoot something out of her syringe, straight into the eye that gazed upon her form.

"GWAAAH!" The Guard Vermin gave a guttural roar, as the vision in its left eye was left with a black, searing pain.

"Was that what you wanted me to do, Mr. Ragna?!" Compa called out to Ragna, who was still on the chin of the Guard Vermin.

"Yeah! That was right on the money!" Ragna called back as he watched the Guard Vermin use one of its hands to hold its blinded left eye.

The Guard Vermin raised its other hand to strike at Compa, however, Ragna reacted fast, "Oh hell no you don't!"

Ragna quickly jumped off the Guard Vermin chin, and leaped in front of Compa before she even knew what was going on, "Mr. Ragna-!"

"GAUNTLET-…" Ragna started, using his leg to slam the Guard Vermin's arm on the ground, away from Compa, "-HADES!" He then used his drive to materialize a demonic looking foot with red talons as he kicked the arm upwards, staggering the Guard Vermin, effectively making it unbalanced.

Ragna took a glance behind him to see Compa okay, and the Murakumo blades following close behind him.

"I'm not sure what the gist of these new powers are, but it's time for a little test drive." Ragna thought as he stared upon the form of critically injured Guard Vermin.

Ragna took a moment to think about what to do with the blades, but nothing immediately came to mind.

"Shit...I got a new set of powers and I have no freakin' clue as to what to do with em'." Ragna said under his breath.

"Hey Ragna!" Nu exclaimed in his head, "I bet you're wondering what to do with Nu's powers, right?"

"...What of it?" Ragna grumbled back in his head.

"Well..." Ragna felt himself lose whatever control he had over his body, "You can do this-!"

Ragna felt himself rocket off towards the form of the Guard Vermin at breakneck speeds, then he swung his left arm downward as if swinging a sword down. The Murakumo blades followed in suit and swung around in an arc, slashing the Guard Vermin's arm several times.

"And this!"

Ragna brought both of his arms back, then swung them forward, making the blades follow his motions once more. The blades made sickening crunch sounds as they completely cut off the arm that had been attacking them prior.

"Holy crap-" Ragna started to say, however right as he said that, he noticed the control over his body has finally shifted back to him.

Nu giggled as she began to speak once more, "And those are the basics."

Ragna narrowed his eyes as he glared at the image of Nu holding up a peace sign in his head, "Goddammit, Nu! I thought I told you to never do that again!"

"I had to, silly. Or else you might've been really hurt back there." Nu replied with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Argh..." Ragna face palmed himself, "Just leave the fighting to me, will you?"

"Whatever you say Ragna!" Nu said as she cut the connection in their head.

Ragna rolled his eyes as he got himself in a stance. He watched the Guard Vermin began to stand up, seemingly on its last limb.

"This is annoying...what the?" Ragna stared at his hands, "I don't know why, but I feel like I know everything."

Ragna swung his right hand upward, and a black sword with some sort of red outer layer appeared above the Guard Vermin and struck it.

"No point in questioning this now!" Ragna thought as he began to swing both of her arms in concentrated motions towards different directions. Blades kept appearing and striking the Guard Vermin multiple times; Up, down, left, right, diagonally, there was literally no escape.

Looking at the heavily injured Guard Vermin, Ragna briefly closed his eyes, then opened them once more,"I believe this is the last part of the plan..." Ragna thought, "Here I come! CARNAGE..."

Ragna brought his sword back as he dashed at the Guard Vermin at ungodly speeds, "SCISSORS!"

With the swing of a sword, not only was one of the legs cut clean off, the Guard Vermin was sent barreling toward the wall behind it, "Neptune, I think this is your cue!"

As the Guard Vermin glared at Ragna with its remaining eye, it didn't notice Purple Heart come flying in at nearly the same speed Ragna had been going at.

Entering the monster's blind spot, she quickly launched her attack at the Guard Vermin. Suddenly feeling the air in front of it move, The Guard Vermin raised its now damaged sword to counter Neptune's.

"Too weak." Purple Heart said.

While both swords clashed, the Guard Vermin's sword instantly shattered into hundreds of smaller pieces against Purple Heart's superior strength, and she continued on to strike the Guard Vermin in its neck. In the blink of an eye, Neptune cut the monster in half, effectively finishing it off.

The monster exploded in a mass of pixels as it completely disappeared from the world.

"Great, we won!"

Compa began to jump for joy, while Ragna continued to breathe heavily, "Finally...that was too damn exhausting."

Neptune walked over to Ragna and knelt down to looked into his eyes, giving a small smile, "You certainly don't mind being reckless."

The Grim Reaper stood up to his full length, trying to fight through the pain, "Shut it, pig-tails."

Ragna coughed a little bit before dusting himself off, "…I must be getting rusty if it took me that long to take care of a son of a bitch like that…"

Neptune reverted back to her preteen self, giving Ragna a pouty face as she looked up at him, "C'mon, Ragna. You can't keep making us worry like that! You gotta learn when to fall back, because there be monsters that're waaaaay stronger than you. That's why we got that eject button, you know." Neptune said in a surprisingly honest manner.

Ragna looked down to meet Neptune's half-lidded stare, "Just shut it, will you? You know nothing about me. After all the shit I've been through, giving up is _not_ an option for me. If I can't bother rescuing 2 damn people, then there's no way I track down _him_ and my sister."

Neptune's ears perked up at that last part, "Huh? Sister? Did you just say sister?" Neptune asked.

Ragna released an inward groan, "Goddammit, I just HAD to run my mouth again…"

Changing the subject, Ragna looked at Neptune as he began to speak,"Anyways, I didn't really think much of this when I first heard this, but I heard a voice talk to me. Before I came to this place, I heard the words 'Please save Neptune.'" Ragna said, "Have any idea what that was all about?"

"My request was asking you to assist Neptune in any way you can." Another voice in Ragna's head that wasn't Nu's nearly made him jump, "My apologies if all this seems sudden to you. I couldn't help but sense a powerful presence coming from a dimensional rift in this world."

"...Dimensional rift? Assisting Neptune? Who the hell are you? Don't just go talking inside my head and asking favors when I have no idea who the hell you are!" Ragna exclaimed.

"My apologies. My name is Histoire. I couldn't help but salvage your body from whatever deleterious place you were drifting around in. While I do not wish to sound so unprofessional, I am desperate for help. Gamindustri will be doomed if we don't stop _her_."

"Her? Who the hell are you talking about? What's going on? Can you start from the beginning and explain yourself properly?" Ragna said, annoyance clear in his tone.

"Anyways, your name is Ragna, yes? I'm going to connect you to Neptune's mindscape so you can both hear me at the same time." Histoire said.

"Hey, just wait a goddamn minute-!" Ragna started to say.

"Neptune, Ragna, can you hear me? This is Histoire." Histoire asked.

Neptune returned to smiling as she looked up at absolutely nothing, "Histy! Yeah, we can hear you loud and clear! Thanks for that awesome tutorial. What's up?"

Compa looked at Neptune with half open eyes, "Histy? Nep-Nep, who're you talking to? Um… nobody is here except you, me and Mr. Ragna."

Neptune looked slightly surprised, "You can't hear her? Histy, can you talk to Compa, too?"

"I apologize, but at this time you and Ragna are the only ones I can speak with. Please pass my words on to your friend when I am though. Also, I do not think I am comfortable with the name 'Histy.'"

Neptune faced Compa with her usual smile, "Sorry Compa, Raggy and I are the only ones who can hear Histy, I'll just tell you what she says later. Anyway, Histy, I found something weird and shiny just now!"

There was a brief pause for a moment and Ragna looked at Neptune, "Did you just say 'weird and shiny'?"

Without waiting for a response, Ragna shrugged his shoulders and waited for Histoire to explain further, "You refer to the Key Fragment, I assume. That is an important item needed to release me from this seal."

Neptune put a hand to her chin as she addressed Histoire's statement, "Seal? Where you at, anyway?"

"I am uncertain. Somebody had locked me away in this world. Please, please… release this seal and safe me! In each land, you will find a Key Fragment. First, please collect these items."

Ragna remembered what Compa had said early about there being three more landmasses along with Planeptune, "So you're saying that we need these Key Fragments things to free you...that honestly sounds like a gigantic pain in the ass if they're scattered about like you say they are."

"If we do this fetch quest, we can save you, right? So where are they?" Neptune asked.

"Unfortunately, I have little information on that. I only know there is one on each landmass. You have collected one already. Each piece is guarded by a strong adversary. Find the fragments by defeating these foes." Histoire explained.

Ragna noticed a look of uncertainty make its way onto Neptune's face, "So, I get that we hafta save you, but should we really do all this for someone we don't even know?"

Ragna raised an eyebrow at Neptune's surprisingly logical retort, "It is only natural to feel that way. Others do not trust me, either."

Ragna then remembered how Histoire reached out to him with her plea for help, albeit it being very brief, "So you tried contacting others? You seem pretty damn desperate. AND shady."

"Yes, however, you two are my last and only hope. Please do this and save me."

Neptune returned to her smile, "Hmm, it's tough for me to say no, but finding all these thingies sounds like a real bore-chore."

"Are you concerned? There is no need. I am certain you can do this." Histoire said with mild confidence in her tone.

Neptune shook her head, "No, I mean, we're gonna do all this stuff to save one person… Can't it be like, to save the world?"

Ragna gave a side glance to Neptune as she continued talking to Histoire, "She's starting to remind me a bit of that Platinum brat..."

"How honest. As I said, I am the world's everything and the world is mine. Saving me is tantamount to saving the world." Histoire said.

Compa looked very left out, while Neptune's excitement was skyrocketing, "Huh? Really? Oh, well, okay then! Don't stop there. Pump me up some more!"

"By defeating the various monsters in order to obtain the pieces, you will save countless lives all across the world." Histoire continued.

Neptune's excitement seemed ready to explode, "Killing two birds with one stone. I like it! Anything else to boost my drive?"

"I really wanna go home. Well, not really." Ragna thought, "Can you two hurry up with the conversation? I'm getting real impatient here."

Ignoring Ragna's comment, Histoire continued her train of thought, "I wish I could add a million credits to your saving… but that is a little beyond my control."

Fortunately, Neptune's excitement was not raised any higher than it already was, "That's so much! I better get my stomp on!"

Compa made her presence known after Neptune and Ragna had spoken with Histoire over a prolonged period of time, "…Mr. Ragna… Nep-Nep, why are you so excited? I can't hear anything… I don't hear this person's voice… What are you three talking about? I… I want to be included too… Nep-Nep…"

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

It was the day after the party went into the Tutorial Dungeon and found one of four Key Fragments that would be required to free Histoire. It was also the same day that Ragna had become a part of Neptune's party, and partially awakened the powers of a Murakumo Unit.

In the back of Ragna's mind, he couldn't help but feel that when he gained Nu's powers, that something about it just felt...incomplete. Not in the sense that they weren't at full power, but that he was missing one more factor...an unknown variable in the fusion between him and Nu.

Right now, the party was currently resting in a forest close to the capital city of Planeptune, Ragna and Compa were sitting next to a tree near a lake and the nurse-in-training was examining the injury he had received the previous day.

Or rather she was TRYING to examine it, as she was having difficulty looking at the injury since she was also having to look at Ragna's 8-pack, "You say that you're a nurse-in-training, but is the only thing you do is use a shit-ton of bandages?"

Compa frantically shook her head, "O-Of course! I-I'm just… uh…"

As Compa tried to find the right words, Ragna was thinking to himself as he looked at his right arm.

He _could_ just tough out the pain and let the Azure Grimoire do the work for him, but he couldn't also help but feel a sense of deja vu, for he remembered how his first experience with the doctor of Orient Town, Litchi Faye Ling, went, "Might I ask, what the hell are you looking at?"

"N-Nothing! Although this is weird, because your wound is healing up really fast, and it's almost as if the wound was never there." Compa said.

"..." Ragna simply stared at Compa, knowing the inevitable question was about to come up.

"Besides, I've been meaning to ask you, but why is your right arm black? It doesn't look like it's burnt or wounded or anything, but it doesn't seem very...normal either."

"No shit, Sherlock. Do you see anyone else here with black limbs?" Ragna narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

"O-oh, sorry Mr. Ragna! I didn't mean to offend you or anything!" Compa started bowing her head repeatedly.

Ragna slipped his black undershirt back on and looked at his right arm, "This world doesn't seem like it utilizes Ars Magus or Nox Nyctores, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell her _some_ backstory." He then sighed and greeted Compa with a stern look, "Alright Nurse, I'm gonna give you a little history lesson on my right arm, got it? I'm only saying this stuff once, so pay attention."

"Okay! I have my ears wide open!" Compa said, attempting to stretch her ears for emphasis, which only made a sweatdrop go down Ragna's head.

However, at that moment, Neptune came around the corner to be greeted with the awkward sight, "Uh...what are you two doing? And why the grim face, Raggy?"

Ragna stood up to his full length, "Nothing too important. I'll tell you guys about it later."

Neptune raised an eyebrow at Ragna's response, "Okay...?" she then turned to Compa frozen mid-action, "And why are you stretching your ears like that, Compa? You trying to be a rabbit?"

Compa's face reddened ever so slightly in embarrassment, "No reason! I was just trying to make a point to Mr. Ragna."

Ragna's face noticeably cringed in disgust at the word 'rabbit', but raised an eyebrow at Neptune in confusion nonetheless, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Ragna paused for a second, then continued, "On second thought, you know what? I don't really give a damn anymore. But still, we need to get our asses in gear, because doing favors for people I barely know really pisses me off. _Especially_ when I have no idea what the hell they look like.", Ragna said, his thoughts briefly shifting to Hakumen.

At that moment, Nu made her presence known to Ragna, "...Hey Ragna, what going on out there? Nu's glad we're fused and all, but I can't really see what's going on unless I take control of your body."

"Ignoring you, and nothing that concerns you." Ragna quickly replied.

"Raggy's right Compa, no more dilly-dallying!" Neptune exclaimed.

Compa had calmed herself after her moment of embarrassment, "No need to rush. This place is still threatened by monsters. We can't just leave the townspeople like this."

Neptune seemed slightly irked, "Well… fine… Let's go clobber some monsters."

Ragna could only groan as he held his forehead, "I'd rather deal with those NOL bastards than shit like this." Ragna turned to look at the two females in the eye, "Just follow me, and you two're gonna survive."

Neptune grinned as she flashed Ragna a thumbs-up, "You got it, partner!"

Inside his head, he felt Nu's flames of jealousy flare up, "Ragna...why is she calling you 'partner'?"

"Don't ask, just roll with it for now..." Ragna replied in his head.

"But _we're_ supposed to be partners, not that shriveled up kid!" Nu exclaimed.

"Calm down, damn it. She's just being herself. At least, I hope she is..." Ragna replied, not sure of what to think.

Ragna cleared his throat as he began to speak once more, "Speaking of which, you two need better gear. If we were to go out again, you two would probably get your asses handed to you in 2 seconds."

The purple haired preteen tilted her head, "Why? Our stuff is just fine right now. We don't have to worry about that do we?"

"Hell no. I'm gonna be straight with you, kid. What you currently have is by far the worst excuse for a lethal weapon I have ever seen in my life since the Rabbit's frog." Ragna shuddered slightly, remembering Rachel's George XIII that's been used to shock him multiple times in the past whenever they fought.

Ragna continued speaking, trying to ignore the thought, "To be blunt kid, you need a better sword so that you can _really_ kick some ass."

"In other words, I need something harder?"

"Yeah. Something that's harder, longer and thicker. Maybe something along the lines of a greatsword, considering the fact that you have enough strength to lift up a huge-ass hammer." Ragna said.

"You're bad at sexual innuendos, Raggy." Neptune replied.

"Shut up. Also, speaking of your hammer, where the hell do you keep that thing? You can't possibly just whip that thing out of nowhere every time we go inside a dun-"

Before Ragna had even finished talking, Neptune had reached behind her back and pulled out the same hammer she claimed at the Tutorial Dungeon and presented it before Ragna.

"-geon..." Ragna simply stared at it before placing his hand on his forehead and turning the other way, "...I'm gonna try to ignore everything that just happened in the past 5 minutes and move on..." Ragna said, beginning to walk away.

Neptune began to run after him, as well as Compa, "Wait for us, Raggy!"

 _30 minutes later..._

The party of three were walking down the busy streets of Planeptune looking for a equipment store of some sort. However, their efforts turned up absolutely nothing. The party was currently seated on a bench in one of the parks located around the city, Neptune looked bored out of her mind, "We've been searching for hours now and we haven't found any kind of equipment shop…"

Ragna himself was not feeling too hot about the way they just wasted their time, "Goddammit…we're on a wild goose chase just for one freakin' sword. Life is really being a bitch right now..."

Compa was in deep contemplation, when her eyes widened in realization, "Oh! I just remembered something that might help. I wish I had thought of it earlier."

Both Ragna and Neptune looked over at the nurse-in-training, "I wouldn't expect Mr. Ragna to know because he's from another world, but do you know the internet site 'AMAZOO'? It's a big online shopping site that sells just about everything! We should be able to find what we're looking for there."

While Ragna wanted to know why Compa did not think of the idea sooner, he was thankful that the idea came to mind at all, "Of course, we'll need to use a computer to get on AMAZOO, and by now all of the public computers are already being used."

"If Kokonoe were here, she'd be able to do all of this in a heartbeat..." Ragna thought.

"I bet you got some kind of nifty gadget that can help us out, right Raggy?" Neptune said, popping up behind Ragna.

"No, but..." Ragna looked at a person leaving a computer. He was beginning to walk towards it until yet again...another person seemingly came out of nowhere and was already at the chair with a cup of coffee.

"Sigh...I really don't wanna do this, but we're running low on time, _and_ I'm friggin' pissed." Ragna thought, but he made up his mind and continued walking toward the unfortunate soul that had no idea what was coming to him.

Finally making his way to the chair, Ragna placed a gentle hand on the man's shoulder. Upon feeling contact from an unknown source, the man whipped around to see Ragna with his hand gently gripped on his shoulder, "Oi! What the fuck do you want with me?"

Ragna's eyes slowly turned into a deathly glare, complete with a not-so-friendly smile, "...Just a passerby who's on the edge of exasperation." He said in a distrurbingly calm manner.

* * *

 **EVENING**

The party arrived at their destination, the inside of a cave. There were stalagmites and stalactites growing around the cave, though they were not growing along the path, so they would not impede the progress of any who traveled along it. The cave had some lighting, though that would have to be due to the fluorescent crystals scattered around the cave.

Neptune spoke up as she examined her new equipment, likewise with Compa, "Ok, so I'm glad we got our new goodies and all..." Neptune started.

"...But did you really have to go that far?" Compa finished her question.

"Like I said, I don't like doing favors for people I don't know. And that guy was pissing me off with his attitude." Ragna replied with his hands behind his neck.

"But everyone started running away, screaming 'Devil!' Grim Reaper!' 'Satan's Spawn!'" Compa said, while making strange hand motions.

"I'm not that scary. Just don't get on my bad side and you're fine." Ragna retorted, "But what the hell are you doing with your hands? That looks like something the kid would do, not you."

"Just for the dramatic effect." Compa quickly replied.

The group continued walking through the dungeon and of Ragna started his lookout for monsters, while Neptune decided to throw out a random comment, "Bad guys holed up in caves, but I wonder if it's kinda like where they do the thing and make babies."

"Oh god, I hope they don't..." Ragna said under his breath, realizing that that actually made mild sense, "Then again, those things don't have feelings, so no worries there."

Neptune continued talking as she turned her head in an attempt to look at Compa over her shoulder, "Sorry to intrude… Compa, it's dark, so watch your step. You never know when you'll h-aghh!"

Compa and Ragna looked down at Neptune, who had seemed to have collided with something, "Nep-Nep? Are you okay? You should be careful too, or you might fall onto some spikes and game over…"

"No, I ran into something. Wait, no again, something ran into me!"

Ragna's attention was now on what it was that Neptune had collided with, "Actually, that something is a someone, and both you and that someone ran into each other, kid."

"Ow… watch it, girl. This isn't the place for kindergarteners to have recess!"

Ragna felt his heart stop for an instant as he slowly turned to the face of the speaker, "That unique accent and condescending tone...it can't be..."

Neptune and Compa directed their attention to the person in front of them.

Sitting on the ground in front of them was a girl with waist length brunette hair, a black chocker, what looked to be a leaf tied into a bow that held some of her a ponytail to the side, and her eyes were the same shade of green as her leaf bow. She wore a black and silver tanktop, black shorts with a black belt and a silver buckle, a pair of black socks and what Ragna thought was a pair of blue combat boots. Perhaps what stood out the most was the big blue jacket she was wearing, which seemed to be a few sizes too big for her considering how the sleeves passed her arms and looked very trench-coat like. There were silver buttons that lined the center of the jacket with silver lining and red marks on the jacket arms that looked like thunderbolts.

Neptune eyed the new girl suspiciously, "Kindergarteners? Look who's talking. Who're you? Do you live in this icky cave?"

The brunette cocked an eyebrow, "Do I look like a ragged bum to you? I'm IF. I'm here to eliminate the monsters, as requested by the Basilicom. Who're YOU?"

Neptune and the girl now known as IF picked themselves up off the ground and dusted themselves off, "We're here because people are in danger. So, we're here for the same reason. My name is Neptune and this is Compa. The tall guy with the spiky hair is Ragna. He looks like one of those guys you'd see in a shonen manga, am I right?" Neptune finished with a wink.

Ragna narrowed his eyes at Neptune but retained his silence while IF looked over his unique attire. Compa gave a smile to IF, who seemed slightly irritated, "H-Hello. I enjoy arts and crafts, and I'm good at math. I know I don't look it, but it's something I'm quite proud of."

"Then Compa, you are now in charge of our item inventory. Anyway, why not help us conquer this dungeon?"

"What? Well, I guess the more help I get, the easier it'll be for me. Fine. We'll team up, but know that you're joining me!"

While IF seemed to want to keep things strictly business, Neptune's eyes began to gleam with excitement, "Oh, you'll do it? I'm so glad I asked. Compa, Raggy, Iffy said she'll join our party!"

IF maintained her serious attitude, "Whatever. Don't call me Iffy. That's not my name."

Ragna closed his eyes, "I don't care, as long as you don't try to pull anything funny. Know that I can kill you at any given moment in time."

Ragna paused for a second, and realized what he just said, "Strange. I'm starting to sound like that Masked Freak now. This world is really goddamn weird." He thought.

Compa clearly had no objections to having IF with the group either, in fact she was all for it, "Now we really look like a party! We'll be together forever. It's our pleasure to have you with us."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Wait, what? Forever? No, just for now. This dungeon."

Neptune would not accept IF attempting to leave even though they had just met, "Bzzzt! We're already a party, so you can't get away from us, even if you try. Abandoning your party is against the rules of this world. You got that, missy?"

Ragna could tell that IF didn't exactly get what Neptune said, "U-Um, no, but… It doesn't matter."

"I think has a Raggy has a sister-complex, so don't bring up the topic of siblings." Neptune whispered in IF's ear.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "I sincerely doubt that."

"You say something about me?" Ragna said raising an eyebrow. Neptune shot up as she looked back at Ragna and Compa, "Nope! All right people, we should split up so we can find the boss! I'll go with Ragna, and Compa, you can go with Iffy."

"But I wanna go with Ragna, Nep-Nep! I still want to get to know him better." Compa said.

"Yeah. But Ragna and I are a team, isn't that right?" Neptune asked, while (attempting to) nudge Ragna's shoulder with her elbow.

"Huh. You actually called me by my name. About damn time." Ragna said.

"Bitch!" Nu exclaimed in his head, "I'll kill you a hundred times over if you touch him again!"

"Take it easy, Nu." Ragna replied inside his head.

"Ragna, she's really annoying Nu. Can I at least stab her multiple times?" Nu asked, almost begging him to say yes.

"Not a chance in hell. She's not that bad of a kid." Ragna stated with a sigh.

Back in the real world, IF was giving Ragna a neutral stare, "What are you, some kind of player?"

"Hell no. Shut up." Came Ragna's blunt reply.

IF took a deep breath and exhaled, "The only way I see us making any progress is to stay in one group, but it will take longer to search the dungeon that way."

The other two girls of the party exchanged glances with one another, "If you say so."

With the problem now resolved, the group set about what they originally came to the dungeon to do, which was find the boss monster and eliminate it. Neptune lead the way, going down the left path, "We should totally check this room in case this is one of those dungeons where the boss is near the entrance!"

The group followed after Neptune, though Ragna and IF were farther behind since they chose to walk. Inside the room, it was circular in shape with crystals growing all over the place and a particularly large crystal was in the center of the room. Ragna and IF waited by the entrance, while Neptune and Compa searched the room for monsters and treasure, "Hey, I wanna ask you something."

Ragna glanced at IF out of the corner of his eye, "What?"

The brunette glanced at Ragna for a brief second, "You seem like you have a good head on your shoulders, and unlike those two you seem to be a bit more mature and realistic. What I want to know is why you're babysitting them? You could save yourself a lot of trouble by just leaving them."

Ragna gave a sigh as he gave the path in front of him a half-lidded stare, "I know. But it would leave a bad taste in my mouth if I were to just leave them without giving a reason. Besides, it's not like I have anywhere else to go to."

IF took a glance at Ragna, then looked back ahead, "You sound like you've had a rough life up till' now."

"Mm." Ragna only gave a grunt in response, as he didn't want to go around telling people he barely knew of his gruesome past, and what should've been his gruesome end.

Ragna and IF looked up upon seeing Neptune and Compa running back towards them, "We didn't find anything, but we leveled up again from fighting these really weird eye monster thingies."

IF pushed herself off the wall, "In short, this was a waste of time. That leaves only one other way to go."

The party left the room and went down the right path, which had a pair of monsters that looked like large eyeballs with wings and a single leg waiting right as they stepped around the corner, "Hey, those are the eyeball thingies that Compa and I fought!"

Ragna drew the Bloodscythe, then put it back as quickly as he brought it out, "I don't need to dirty my sword over these chumps." Ragna then took his fighting stance, which was basically him standing straight up giving the monsters a stern glare. The man saw IF standing next to him out of the corner of his eye, "I got this, tree-sprout."

The brunette pulled a pair of Katars out of her jacket sleeves, "Tree sprout? You should watch what you call me. I'm stronger than what you're thinking right now."

Both Ragna and IF entered into a full on sprint as the two monsters drew closer. Ragna gave one of the imps a point-blank lariat, (A/N: I know he's never done this, just roll with it.) which in turn, made it die instantly upon impact. IF on the other hand gave a 6-slice combo that diced the other imp into small, unrecognizable pieces, which disappeared shortly after.

IF put away her weapons and looked back at the Compa and Neptune, "Are you two just going to stand there or are you gonna get moving?"

"You're the ones who charged in like racehorses." Neptune retorted, "Also, holy crapperoni! You two can work together like bread and butter!"

IF scoffed before she looked over at Ragna, "For lugging around a giant sword like that, you can move like a snake. I'm impressed."

* * *

In another world, a certain green-haired man wearing a fedora sneezed.

"Um...are you catching a cold, Captain Hazama?" asked a blonde-haired girl wearing an NOL uniform.

"I'm quite fine, Lieutenant Vermillion. Now if you would excuse me..." The man known as "Hazama" said as he slowly started to walk away from the girl.

Hazama held his fedora as he looked to the sky, "I feel like someone just referenced me somewhere...could this be Takamagahara talking behind my back...? Oh well." Hazama shrugged his shoulders as he continued walking.

* * *

Ragna's face wrinkled in disgust at the mention of snake, "I don't know why hearing you say that pissed me off, but don't ever make that kind of comparison again. Other than that, you're not half-bad yourself."

IF nodded her head in response before asking, "By the way, what's up with the name, tree-sprout? Do I actually look like a piece of nature to you? Not that I'm saying that's a bad thing or anything."

"Your hair is long and brown, which looks like a tree trunk. The leaf inside said hair speaks for itself." Ragna replied as he watched Neptune and Compa walk up to them.

"Not exactly the kind of nickname I was expecting, but it'll do for now I guess." IF thought.

Once Neptune and Compa had caught up, the group continued down the rocky cave passage. After combing the area thoroughly, the group arrived at a curve and could see movement behind it, Neptune ran over to sneak a peek behind it and grinned, "You guys, there's the boss!"

Ragna, Compa and IF arrived at the edge of the curve and saw what Neptune was looking at and saying was the boss, the monster was a large worm with sharp teeth and a rather tough looking hide. Ragna cocked an eyebrow at the oversized insect, "What the actual hell is this thing?"

"It's probably been eating people. My job description says it's been causing a lot of damage and problems to the nearby towns, so it seems like a likely explanation."

Compa slowly turned her head to look at IF because she was violently shaking, "I-It eats p-p-people?"

"Huh. Kind of reminds me of that pile of crap that attacked me before. What was his name again...Arakune?" Ragna thought.

Neptune pulled out her wooden sword, a determined look on her face, "C'mon guys! We totally outnumber this thing 4-1! I call shotgun!"

The energetic preteen ran out from behind cover and straight at the monster, "What the hell-kono baka!" Ragna thought.

Neptune quickly swung her wooden sword at the top of the monster's head, which immediately broke upon impact. "Nani? My attack didn't do anything?! And my sword broke!"

IF looked over at Ragna, who was watching the battle with narrowed eyes, "So, what do we do? It seems like the only thing she's succeeded in doing is pissing that thing off."

Ragna balled his right hand into a fist and brought it up to his face, before swinging it to the side while simultaneously unballing his fist, "In situations like these, I usually like to do things solo, so try not to get in my way, got it?" Ragna said.

"Dame da. (No way.)" IF shook her head, "If we work together, we have a higher chance of beating this thing. Don't try to be the cool dude and do everything yourself."

IF pulled out her Katars while Compa hefted her syringe, "Besides, I can only imagine the crap you have to deal with on a day-to-day basis."

"I just met these two yesterday." Ragna replied.

The three other party members emerged from behind cover as Neptune turned around with a nervous sweatdrop, "Hey, Raggy...My sword kinda broke."

"Dumbass. You should've listened to me."

Neptune let a shit-eating grin spread across her face as she reached in her jacket pocket, "Well, you don't need to worry about that because I have this-!", she then proceeded to pull out a gun and waved it at Ragna, "See? You don't need to worry about me, Raggy! Unless you possibly...fell for me by any chance?"

Ragna felt a vein press against his forehead at that claim, "Shut up. I said nothing of the sort. Anyways..." Ragna then turned to face Compa and IF, "Since there's four of us, we can just flank the thing, because I doubt that giant pile of crap over there has much mobility."

"You sure about that? Monsters nowadays are unpredictable." IF stated.

Ragna had a small smirk form on his lips as he laid a single hand upon the Bloodscythe, "Heh. You never know until you try."

Compa proceeded to aim her syringe directly at the Sand Worm's face, while Ragna, Neptune, and IF stood at the front lines.

"Ikuze!" Ragna exclaimed, charging straight at the Sand Worm with Neptune and IF following in suit.

Ragna coated his right hand in a black flame as he exclaimed, "Hell's…FANG!, then proceeded to launch the worm backwards, if slightly.

"Damn, that thing weighs a ton." Ragna said, shaking his hand to the side, "But compared to Master's training, this is nothing!"

As Ragna began to run towards the Sand Worm once more, he briefly closed his eyes as he thought, "Maybe I should use the Murakumo's power for this one. I still need to get the hang of things instead of letting Nu do all the work for me."

"What did she say again…? Oh wait, I remember." Ragna thought.

"Murakumo Unit, KIDO!" Ragna exclaimed, as he waited for the same sensation as back in the Tutorial Dungeon. He waited, and waited, and waited, and…

"What the hell?!" Ragna exclaimed, "Why isn't it working?!"

Nu decided to make herself known by clearing her throat, "Well, Ragna…I had a hunch about this…but I didn't think that it was for real..."

Ragna raised an eyebrow as he responded to Nu's cryptic comment, "…Hunch? About what?"

"Well…" Nu was trying to gather her thoughts and speak in a concise manner, "We didn't become one like I hoped. In fact the whole fusion process is incomplete."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Ragna said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, if want to use Nu's powers, then our minds need to be in sync with each other. Kinda like if we're deciding what restaurant we should go to for a honeymoon."

Ragna let the thought go through his head before talking in a slightly strained voice, "And you didn't think to tell me this before why…?"

"No particular reason." Nu responded instantly.

"Goddammit, Nu! Gah…"

Ragna calmed himself down before speaking again, "So I'm not completely in sync with you. What the hell are you even thinking about that's more important than helping me right now?

"Nothing, really. Nu's just enjoying the show from in here. Since you yourself isn't in danger, I honestly don't care what happens to those other girls." Nu explained.

" _Especially_ that short-haired little girl." Nu said under her breath with venom seeping in her voice.

"You're really being a huge pain in the ass right now…" Ragna said as he sighed in frustration.

While Ragna was lost in his thoughts, IF went for the right side of the worm, while Neptune proceeded to shoot it multiple times in the left. Feeling its personal space threatened, it quickly struck IF with its tail, sending her into the wall on her back. Before she could fully recover from the attack, the Sand Worm was already upon her.

"Not so fast, wormy!" Neptune exclaimed as she jumped into the air in a dramatic fashion, "Rider…KICK!" then proceeded to land an epic kick to the Sand Worm's face that sent it barreling toward the other side of the room.

IF had a sweatdrop on her face as she watched Neptune pump her fist into the air exclaiming "Nailed it!"

"Um…wrong franchise Nep." IF pointed out.

"What? Doesn't this game pretty much revolve around breaking the 4th wall like that?" Neptune asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Never mind." IF said, returning her attention to the Sand Worm that was picking itself up after the brutal kick.

With alarming speed, the Sand Worm switched targets and lunged for Neptune, who was taken by surprise at both the speed and strength of the Sand Worm's body. With little to no time to move, she was knocked into the air almost effortlessly and was left wide open for attack.

IF saw Ragna standing in the middle of the space and wasted no time in yelling out to him, "Ragna, what are you doing?! Nep's in trouble!"

Ragna was quickly broke out of his thoughts as he looked up and saw Neptune airborne, and the Sand Worm making another lunge at her, "Damn it!"

Ragna sprinted for the wall that was ahead of him and made a quick glare at the Sand Worm, "Take this, you piece of shit!" Ragna quickly ran across the wall and dived straight for the Sand Worm, "BELIAL EDGE!"

As Ragna quickly closed in on the Sand Worm, IF swiftly rolled out of the way and out of range of Ragna's deadly aerial move.

"Oh snaps!" Neptune exclaimed as she proceeded to fall and land right atop of IF.

The moment the Bloodscythe made contact with the Sand Worm, it howled in pain as the blade quickly dug into its flesh, slowly draining its life away as it reached deeper into its insides.

"Nice one, Mr. Ragna!" Compa called out.

"Focus on your job, Comp- Whoa!" Ragna pulled the Bloodscythe out right as he dodged a swipe from the Sand Worm's tail, "Damn, that was close."

Neptune sat up after landing on IF, "Why'd you take your sword out, Raggy? If you'd left it in there, then you could've finished it off! Also, I'm pretty sure you could've just taken that one blow for the team!" Neptune exclaimed in confusion.

"One, I don't need to be disarmed…figuratively speaking. And two, I wouldn't have died from the attack, it just would've hurt like a bitch." Ragna clarified, "Also, don't make me take one for the team just because you had to. The Nurse isn't used to fighting on the front lines."

IF had an annoyed look on her face as she pushed Neptune off of her, "Don't ever use me as a landing pad again."

"Hey Nurse!" Ragna called out to Compa, "I'm gonna need you to fill that thing's mouth up with whatever you got in that syringe of yours, got it?!"

"Got it, Mr. Ragna!" Compa called back.

Compa took aim and quickly fired multiple shots in rapid sucession, which all hit the target. The Sand Worm began to flail around as the unknown liquid in its mouth began to burn away all of it teeth and whatever internal organs was stored in its head.

"CARNAGE…" Ragna started as he brought his sword back, "SCISSORS!" Ragna's second attack bisected the worm in two as it launched airborne, but not before…

"RAGNA, LOOK OUT!" Nu exclaimed in his head.

Ragna looked around before looking over head to see what Nu was yelling about, "What the-OH SHIT!"

What was falling toward Ragna, was stomach acid coming from the worm's mid-section, which looked like…glowing sand.

Ragna managed to evade most of the acid that fell down, but some of it managed to make contact with his left shoulder, "Gah!"

In his head, Nu was shaking with rage, "That pile of garbage…no one gets to kill Ragna but ME!"

Nu took control of Ragna's right hand and raised it toward the Sand Worm, "Hakai (Destroy.)" Ragna and Nu said at the same time.

A small portal appeared in front of Ragna's hand, and from it, came dozens upon dozens of small swords, each piercing the Sand Worm, which ripped it into shreds in a matter of seconds.

Lowering his hand, Nu retreated into the recesses of Ragna's mind as Compa ran over to him.

"Are you okay, Ragna?! Let me check your injuries!" Compa exclaimed.

"That would be nice, right about now…" Ragna said as he held his left shoulder in pain.

* * *

 **NIGHT**

After Compa had administered bandages and Healing Grass for Ragna's injury, the party left the dungeon and were now standing in a clearing with a large body of water nearby, "So basically, you're looking for Key Fragments for this… Histy person."

Neptune nodded her head as she hit her hand with her fist, "Ding-dong! Histy's sealed away somewhere in this world. She's like one of those secret optional characters."

IF crossed her arms and gathered her thoughts, "The different fragments are guarded by monsters. So, the source is really whoever the fragments to be guarded. That Histy character must have something to do with it, too. Saving the world, hmm? It could be a big fib."

"Ooh, Iffy, you're beyond keen. How can you possibly be so observant at such a tender, young age?"

Ragna was leaning against a tree until he heard Neptune's comment, which made him walk towards the group, "It's common sense, kid. If you trust a trickster when he says 'trust me' then I'm worried about your future."

IF uncrossed her arms and let one hand rest on her hip, "Precisely. If this is all true, however, leaving it to you two… will spell doom for all humanity."

Compa looked slightly confused, "You two? What do you mean Iffy? Ragna is with us and that makes three."

"I'm sure Ragna will be perfectly fine on his own, but the problem lies with you two. As I fathom it, Ragna is stuck with you two, which makes me wonder why he hasn't ditched you yet."

"Because we're partners, of course!" Neptune exclaimed as she slung an arm around his right arm.

"Grr…" Nu was gritting her teeth at the action once more.

IF sighed with slumped shoulders, before she looked up with a confident smile, "No choice! I'll help. You're traveling, right? You'll need someone with you who's been to a lot of different lands."

"True, I guess." Ragna said, scratching his head.

IF continued to speak as she looked at Neptune and Compa, "About those fragments… If they're guarded by monsters, it might be pretty easy to find them after all."

Compa had a hopeful look in her eyes, "R-Really? Then, I'm sure we'll save Histy in no time."

Ragna hummed as he raised a questioning eyebrow, "You got a game plan?"

IF nodded at the Grim Reaper, "Basilicoms around the world have been researching monsters. I think they'll have a good idea where they spawn."

Neptune closed her eyes, then opened them again while putting a finger to her cheek in confusion, "So, speaking of… what's a Basilicom again? I'm apparently an amnesiac, so I need you to explain stuff to me in a manner convenient for the readers to understand!"

Compa had an apologetic look on her face, "Be patient with her, Miss IF. She bumped her head on the ground and lost her memory. Sorry for my delayed explanation."

Compa then directed her gaze at Neptune, "Basilicoms are holy organizations run by those who serve the goddesses. There are two parts to a Basilicom: the Sanctuary where goddesses are cared for, and Parliament for political activities."

"Very different from Kagutsuchi and all the other Hierarchal cities." Ragna thought.

IF raised a hand at Compa, making a 'stop' motion, "Whoa, stop. Why not let the people at the Basilicom explain it? We're headed there anyway."

"To ask about monsters? But we don't need to do that until we go to another landmass." Compa said.

"Well, we'll need a permit from the Basilicom to travel anywhere. They manage the Sky Harbors, too." IF explained.

Compa seemed to understand easily enough, "Oh, I see. Then we'll continue this when we reach the Basilicom. Okay, Nep-Nep?"

Ragna looked up into the sky and noticed how dark it was, "I don't know about you guys, but we need to find some shelter for you girls, first. It's been a damn long day and we all need some rest."

The three girls also noticed that it was quite dark out, "Well, if you say so, Raggy. But where are you gonna sleep? Outside? Cause I just noticed that you said 'you girls'."

"As a matter of fact, I am. I'm used to Mother Nature, so I'll be just fine." Ragna said, waving his hand in front of his face.

"No, Ragna. There's a lot of icky bugs and germs outside, so you need to rest in a place that's nice and clean!" Compa reprimanded.

"And now I'm being treated a kid again…whoopty freaking doo…" Ragna said under his breath.

"Huh? Did you just say something, Ragna?" Compa asked.

"No. Not a word." Ragna said, as he started walking back to town, with the others following suit.

The Wheel of Fate is turning once more…The Red Rebel now has a team of young girls working together to hunt for the Key Fragments, scattered across the vast lands of Gamindustri. Where will the team of four head next? Find out in Rebel 3: Magiquone and the Grim Reaper!

* * *

 **A/N: And done! Phew, that took a while. I hope you guys liked this chapter of the Azure Chapter, because I tried putting alot into this one. Anyways, the real adventure begins next chapter, with Ragna and the others meeting Arfoire for the first time. Not much to say on that topic since I don't want to spoil anything.**

 **Son Lucas, Me too. Someone had to take the intiative.**

 **TheDarkTactician, Some parts are inspired by Uzuki's fic, yes. I wouldn't say it's a carbon copy though. Good chunks of dialogue from his fic and mine come straight from the game itself. You'll know if you've played the game or watched walkthoughs of it.**

 **Purple guy and Guest#2, yes.**

 **Shagot, Thanks! Glad you like it.**

 **Touhou is Life, Maybe. I'll consider it in the future.**

 **Guest#1, Cliffhangers are there for a reason, my friend. It seems it worked like a charm too.**

 **Dread Alpha Prime, Thanks! That gave me a confidence boost.**

 **shadowedge27, I appreciate the praise, and I hope this fic makes people like you check out the Neptunia games. Regarding Ragna's personality, I just realized that myself to be honest, but I'll try to make him stay in character as much as possible.**

 **Guest#4, Patience is a virtue.**

 **Someguy, Thanks man.**

 **ARSLOTHES, I hope you liked today's chapter, then.**

 **Angron, Oh geez. I never even considered that possibility...**

 **Also, Happy Holidays, everyone. Have a Happy New Year when that time comes around as well.**


End file.
